tres razones muy importantes
by linlig
Summary: Los estudiantes de Nanimori descubrieron tres razones por la que nunca deben meterse con Sawada Tsunayoshi, descubriendolo de una aterradora manera


Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano

Tres razones muy importantes

Los estudiantes de nami-chuu descubrieron tres razones para que NUNCA se volvieran a meter con Sawada Tsunayoshi y como habían llegado esto fue es por un incidente que ocurrió hace dos días.

Flash back

Varios estudiantes se encontraban afuera de la oficina del comité disciplinario y por qué estaban haciendo algo tan estúpido como eso siendo que el temible perfecto podía salir en cualquier momentos y morderlos a todos hasta la muerte era por una simple razón, por los gritos que se escuchaban de ahí, si gritos alguien lo suficientemente valiente o lo suficientemente estúpido estaba gritando al gran Hibari Kyoya; algunas personas que caminaban por ahí escucharon los gritos y llamaron a sus amigos y estos a sus otros amigos formándose a si una multitud fuera de la oficina

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO, CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETÍRTELO- se escuchó un grito que no era obviamente de Hibari, la voz se le hacía familiar a los estudiantes, pero luego negaron no conocían a alguien tan valiente como para gritarle así al perfecto.

-NO ME IMPORTA YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO HICIMOS AYER 10 VECES-varios se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, algunas chicas chillaron de la emoción al saber que significaba eso, otros menos inteligentes y más densos no lo entendieron.

-NO TE ACERQUES A MI-después de eso no escucharon nada mas todo pensaron que Hibari ya lo había matado yaqué él es Hibari Kyoya y todo que osase levantarle la voz lo mordería hasta la muerte

-ES QUE NO ENTIENDES ¡NO QUIERO!- todos se sorprendieron al oír el grito- X-BURNER- nadie entendió que significaba eso hasta que oyeron un grito- salgan de ahí-todos extrañados salieron de la puerta para que segundos después esta se viera completamente destruida, los estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver a Hibari medio chamuscado y un Tsuna completamente furioso.

-NO ME IMPORTA SI NO PUEDES CONTROLAR TUS MALDITAS HORMONAS NI LO QUE TIENES ENTRE TUS PIERNAS NO VOY A TENER SEXO CONTIGO POR UN MES-Tsuna se dio media vuelta y camino entre los estudiantes que se abrían paso, nunca vieron así de enojado al castaño y era aterrador mucho más que Hibari

-Ma ma ma Tsuna cálmate que estas asustando a los demás- Yamamoto trato de calmarlo, él había llegado con Gokudera a tiempo antes que lanzara su ataque y lastimara a varias personas por mas enojado que estaba Tsuna no quería herir personas inocentes.

-Maldito que le hiciste a jyuudaime-Gokudera saco sus dinamitas dispuesto a lanzarle a Hibari pero el guardián de la lluvia lo detuvo

-Gokudera no deberías hacerlo él ya está lo suficientemente quemado-Yamamoto tomo la mano de Gokudera él iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna

-Chicos vámonos- Tsuna siguió caminando en ningún momento había volteado , le mandaba una mirada moleta a los chicos que estaban en su camino haciendo que estos salieran de su paso

-Lo que usted ordene jyuudaime-el peliplateado le respondió con una enorme sonrisa luego voltio y la borro- tú te lo mereces por molestar a jyuudaime-dio -media vuelta y corrió detrás del castaño

-Yo creo que será mejor que no le hables por unos días espera que se calme- Yamamoto le dio una sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de su mano luego corrió hacia sus amigos

Después de que Yamamoto se fue los estudiantes que se encontraban a ir vieron al perfecto notando los miraba fulminante y que tenía un aterradora

-Herbívoros por hacinamiento los morderé hasta la muerte- varios corrieron de ahí, algunos fueron menos afortunados y fueron atrapados por un furioso Hibari.

Fin del flash back

Después de ese incidente nadie se metió con Tsuna por dos razones: la primera, por ser novio del temible Hibari Kyoya; la segunda, por tener un carácter de los mil demonios que era veinte veces peor que la de Hibari y la ultima y mas importante, si lo molestas prepárate para ser carbonizado


End file.
